


Shy

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Like a lot lot lot, M/M, Warning they stutter so damn much, and blushy, and fluffy, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark and donghyuck liked each other so much but they were too shy to confess to each other...till valentines day...





	Shy

Shy. That was what mark and donghyuck both were. But not shy to everyone. They were shy to each other. And only each other. They would get all blushy and shy whenever they were together in the same place. They didn't even had to sit next to each other, even just sitting in the same table would make them get all blushy. They had been crushing on each other for almost a year now and their friends' teasings weren't helping their feelings at all.

"So when will you confess him ?"

"You know i can't" mark said and put his head in his hands.

"Dude you had been crushing on him for like what ? 1 year now ? I'm not even sure if i should call it just a crush anymore. You look at him like he is the most beautiful piece of art you had ever seen."

"But he really is the most beautiful piece of art i had ever seen" mark said,looking at jaemin hopelessly.

Jaemin sighed "just go talk with him. You don't have to confess yet. Just please go talk with him. You sitting here like a complete idiot makes me so mad. Just do something already."

"Why are you getting so mad ? I don't understand."

"CAUSE I JUST WANT MY BEST FRIEND TO BE HAPPY BUT HE IS AN IDIOT WHO CAN'T EVEN GO AND FUCKING CONFESS TO HIS CRUSH WHO IS ALSO IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"WHAT IF I DO ?!"

"NA JAEMIN!"

"WHAT ??!!"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"U-uhmm m-minhyung"

Mark turned around so fast when he heard the soft familiar voice behind him that he almost broke his neck.

"Y-yeah d-donghyuck ?"

"J-jeno said he wanted to t-talk with jaemin" donghyuck said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"O-oh..." mark said, streching the back of his neck while jaemin said a "bye idiots" and walked away.

"S-so how are you d-donghyuck ?"

"I-i'm fine m-minhyung. Y-you ?"

"I-i'm fine too"

"G-good"

And the silence filled the air. Donghyuck's eyes were still on the ground, looking at his shoelaces that were untied,lying on the ground carelessly while mark  was studying donghyuck's face. 

Oh dear god donghyuck was so, so beautiful. How was he even real ? Those deer like eyes, this adorable cute little nose, those now pink and probably warm cheeks, these pink plumb lips...if only mark could stop being shy and make a move finally.

"I-i guess imma go now. C-chenle and jisung are waiting for me"

"Oh...oh okay. S-see you later then ?"

"Y-yeah. Bye minhyung"

"Bye donghyuck"

Mark could swear his heart melted softly when donghyuck gave him a small smile before walking away fastly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You still haven't told him you like him right ?"

Donghyuck shook his head.

"Good" said chenle and kept licking his ice cream, afraid that it will melt and stick to his fingers. Cause ewww that sucks.

"Wait what ?"

"Yeah. Cause you don't like him. You are so damn in love with him"

Donghyuck sighed and took chenle's ice cream from his hand and bit on it

"Hey that's my ice cream!"

"Oh shut up chenle i paid for it anyway" donghyuck said and kept eating the ice cream

"Yeah you bought an ice cream for your dear friend and now you are eating that ice cream! Logic ?"

"I agree chenle. And this is also an inderect kiss."

"First of all jisung you always agree chenle. He can say he poops pink and you would be like "oh i believe you chenle" and second of all i don't count this as an indirect kiss. For god's sake why people make up things like "oh its a direct kiss" just to be kissed ? Thats stupid. It's not a kiss as long as i don't press my lips right on chenle's lips"

"Don't do that tho!!!!"

Donghyuck laughed and ruffled chenle's hair "i would never do that chenle don't worry. You are my son."

"I'm just one year younger than you!"

"Still. You are my son. So is jisung."

"Fuck my luck i'm everyone's son. Everyone calls me their son."

Donghyuck laughed harder.

"If you are our mom. We need a dad, hyung. Go get mark hyung fast. We want a dad."

Donghyuck almost choked on his ice cream.

"W-what ?"

"Yeah we want a dad mooom"

"Why the hell i am the mom ???"

"Cause you are beautiful hyung." Said chenle and jisung nodded and added "and mark hyung is more manly"

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHITS!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark watched how donghyuck was talking so excitedly with his friends. His hands were moving to all the ways in the air while probably scolding poor boys. Mark loved when donghyuck was angry, when he scold his friends. He admired how donghyuck's voice would get even higher when he yells or how his face gets red with anger. He knew no matter how angry he gets donghyuck couldn't even hurt a fly. He was too soft. Donghyuck had always showed his shy side to him so mark just loved seeing his other sides too even though he couldn't see them directly. But why donghyuck was always shy towards him ? Maybe he liked him back ? Mark shook his head. Nah he was probably shy cause mark was a popular kid and his "fangirls" would threaten the poor boy if he get too close to mark. And at times like this mark hated being the popular kid one more time. He didn't want to be the popular kid. He wanted to be the kid that donghyuck would talk comfortably.

"Just watching him from a far will not make you two date you know"

"Hi to you too eye smile"

"Mark hyung you gotta go talk with him."

"Why ? He dosen't like me back anyway."

"I thought the same for jaemin right ? But it turned out that he was liking me back for a long time too. And we will celebrate our 5 months together tomorrow"

"Look jeno i'm happy for you. I really am. But not everyone is as lucky as you in love"

Jeno just sighed "your choice hyung. Oh by the way wanna come with us tomorrow ?"

"For your 5th months anniversary ? Why ?"

Jeno shrugged his shoulders "i don't know. Jaemin said seeing you alone hurts his heart. He said it would be fun to go together. And tomorrow is also valentine's day you know. We don't want you to be alone."

"So you pity me ? Did i get it right ?"

"Ah hyung come on. We don't pity you. We love you, you know. We wanna spend our day with you"

"In valentine's day ?"

"Yep"

Mark squinted his eyes and gave jeno a suspicious look "sounds suspicious. But okay."

"You will come with us ????"

"Yeah. I have nothing else to do anyway. So imma ruin your date" mark said and laughed

"Well you can ask donghyuck out"

"You know i won't"

Jeno sighed again "whatever you want hyung. Imma go to jaemin now. See you later."

"Yeah see you later eye smile"

Mark sighed. Yeah of course he was gonna spend this valentine's day alone too. Cause he was too shy to confess to donghyuck...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Na-fluffin-jaemin! Where are you guys ? I had been waiting for like seventeen minutes now."

"Oh it had been that long ? Shoot sorry"

Mark wanted to choke jaemin when he heard his teasing tone.

"Just come here quick you asshole. I'm freezing."

"We'll come don't worry. But we have a surprise for you before that hyung."

"Surprise ? What surprise ?"

"Oh you'll see" jaemin said and ended the call.

Mark could see that evil grin in his face even just by the tone of his voice.

"M-minhyung ?"

Mark felt like someone just shot him in the heart with butteflies. How donghyuck's voice got even softer ? He turned around and saw donghyuck, standing there cutely, looking like a total cutie inside his fluffy clothes. His scarf was covering his chin but mark would still see his red cheeks shining on his beautiful tan skin. Oh god mark was gonna die. Mark was gonna die in the middle of that valentine's day festival shit thanks to his adorable crush.

"D-d-donghyuck ??"

"U-uhmm jeno and jaemin said they will come as quick as they can. They said w-we can wait together."

"O-oh...t-then let's w-wait together."

"Y-yeah"

The silence was filling the air again like a thousand times before whenever they were together.

 "y-y-you" mark cleared his throat and talked again "you look g-good today donghyuck"

Donghyuck blushed and looked at the ground again. Wow the snow on the ground was so interesting. Wow. "t-thanks minhyung. y-you look good t-too."

Mark blushed too but kept looking at donghyuck. "t-thanks"

"U-uhmm do you wanna eat something ? I think they will make us wait more" mark asked after 30 quiet af minutes.

"Y-yeah that would be nice to be honest. I haven't eat dinner yet. J-jaemin said we will eat together so i gotta come hungry."

"Oh...w-what do you wanna eat ?"

"D-dosen't matter" donghyuck blushed more when they had an eye contact.

'Dear god lemme live till the end of this night please' mark prayed in his mind. Donghyuck was too much for his poor heart.

"O-okay"

They ate in a cafe close to the festival place. The cafe was all decored special for the valentine's day and all couples were annoyingly loud and kissy. Mark could count more than 7 couples that were making out and it was making both him and donghyuck blush cause the sounds that were coming from other couples...the sounds...

They both let out a deep breathe of relief after they got out of the cafe.

"W-what will we do now m-minhyung ?" Donghyuck asked, playing with the pompoms of his soft maroon beanie.

"A-ahhhh y-you wait here. I-i will come back quick."

"Okay"

Donghyuck waited till mark came back. He was hiding something behind him and even the thought of mark bought something for him made donghyuck blush.

 "u-uhmm i-i got this...for you" said mark and gave donghyuck a red rose.

Donghyuck blushed even harder if it was possible "o-oh f-for me ?"

Mark nodded and looked at his hands. "y-yeah"

Donghyuck held the rose gently and played with it slowly "i-it's really beautiful"

"n-not as beautiful as y-you"

Their cheeks could probably warm up the whole city cause of how much they were blushing.

"Marry-go-round!" Donghyuck said suddenly, looking at something behind mark

"E-eh ?" Mark turned around and saw what donghyuck was looking at with shiny eyes

"You wanna ride it ?"

Donghyuck nodded, the blush on his cheeks rising up again with excitement.

"Let's go then" mark said and held donghyuck's hand, pulling him towards the shiny machine.

They spent hours in the funfair riding marry go round a few times, riding ferris wheel while donghyuck is holding onto mark like a scared little kitten and mark wrapping his hands around him and saying soft little "it's okay. I'm here"s to his ear, sharing a cotton candy, getting it all over their faces and laughing at their sillyness, donghyuck surprisingly winning against mark in the target game and lastly riding the scary home ride at the end of the funfair.

"IS THAT A SKULL ? OH MY GOD MINHYUNG ITS A SKULL!!!" donghyuck was holding onto mark's arm like his life depends on it.

"It's okay hyuckkie it's just decoration."

"BUT ITS SO SCARY!!" Donghyuck screamed, didnt even noticed mark just called him "hyuckkie"

"You gotta calm down a bit hyuck. I can literally feel your heart beat against my arm. It is beating so fast"

"IT ALWAYS BEATS THAT FAST WHENEVER IM WITH YOU THO!" Donghyuck yelled and didnt realize he just slightly confessed mark

"W-what ?" Mark's eyes got wider and another skull flied in front, stopped right in front of donghyuck's face, making the poor boy scream higher. He was so sure that he was gonna have a heart attack before this ride ends. So he thought why not confessing before dying ??

"YEAH! I LIKE-SCREW IT I LOVE YOU LEE MINHYUNG BUT YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND IT! AND THE ONLY REASON WHY IM FINALLY CONFESSING IS THAT GOD DAMN RIDE IS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME! AND IM ABOUT TO EITHER PEE MYSELF OR FAINT OR BOTH AND I JUST WANNA CONFESS BEFORE I DO ANY OF THEM. AND YOU LOOK SO GOOD TONIGHT AND MY HEART JUST BEATS THAT HARD THANKS TO YOU NOT JUST CAUSE OF THE FUCKING SKULLS AND I-"

Donghyuck couldn't continue his words when mark pulled him by his neck and slammed his lips into his open lips. Donghyuck held onto mark tighter and pulled him closer, literally eating mark's lips. Mark could feel his head was spinning and he didn't know if it was cause of the loud scary sounds of the ride or cause of donghyuck's intoxicating kiss that was leaving him breatheless.

Mark pulled back when he felt like he was gonna die cause of lack of oxygen. And whispered an "i love you too" against donghyuck lips that was following his own for more kisses.

Donghyuck smiled and kissed mark more, making them both smile in the kiss.

"I will never forgive you for kissing me in this god damn ride. I can't believe i lost my first kiss inside a scary ride."

"Are you complaining ?" Mark asked and donghyuck got closer to his face again,staring at him intensely.

"No. No i am not at all." 

And mark smiled into kiss again. Cause he was so damn happy. His crush for so long was in his arms, kissing the life out of him, and dosen't even care that the ride ended a long time ago and people were looking at them with shocked face. Donghyuck couldn't give less shit about them people and mark smiled even harder at the kiss. Yeah. He couldn't fall for someone better. Donghyuck was the best for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moooom when will dad come and buy us ice cream ??"

"I SWEAR TO GOD CHENLE!"

"But we want ice cream moooom. Call dad pleaseee"

"JISUNG!!"

"Yo hyuck where is your husband ??"

"IMMA KILL ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU JUST WAIT YOU LIL SHITS!!"

mark laughed, watching his boyfriend from a far. Yeah he was recording donghyuck scolding others cause he was just so adorable in mark's eyes when he is angry. But donghyuck didn't have to know that right ?

"LEE MINHYUNG ARE YOU RECORDING ME RIGHT NOW ??"

oh shit....

"U-uhmm no my one and only love"

"YOUR SWEET WORDS WONT WORK ON ME RIGHT NOW. COME HERE AND KISS ME OR ELSE IMMA KILL CHENLE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW"

"Hey why it's me who dies all the time whenever you wanna kill someone ?"

"Shut up" was the last thing donghyuck said before mark pulled him into a kiss.

Jisung closed chenle's eyes with his hands.

"Hey!"

"Im protecting your innocent eyes"

"Im older than you!!"

"Believe me my eyes seen worse than that thanks to jeno and jaemin hyung"

"You all need holy water and jesus" renjun said and kept reading his book after shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Cause we are gay ??" Jaemin asked,judging renjun's words

"No. Cause im tired of hearing the gross sounds you make when you kiss. I kept reading same part for like 5th times now. Please stop being so disgustingly in love. Be as gay as you want. But don't smack your lips that hard when you kiss please. You are ruining my innocence and book."

Jaemin just rolled his eyes "yeah whatever you say the pure child of god"

"Daaaaad will you buy us ice creaaam ??" Jisung asked to mark and donghyuck broke the kiss "PARK JISUNG I SWEAR TO GOD!"

but he couldn't yell more when mark pulled him into another kiss.

"Awww look dad saved you"

"I love dad more than mom"

"Me too"


End file.
